hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Chechnya
Chechnya is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the Chechen Republic, one of Russia's constituent republics. His human name is Sulayman Dudayev. Appearance Sulayman has thick black hair and said brown eyes that have seen more than enough fighting. He wears a green, red, and white shirt that looks like the flag of Chechnya, brown cargo pants, and Army boots. When he is asked by Chechen insurrectionists to accompany them on their missions, he dons a camouflage-pattern South Ossetian Army raincoat to protect his identity. He carries an AK-47 and a Koran with him. He reads his Koran whenever he is torn between staying one of Russia's constituent republics and becoming an independent state. Personality and Interests Sulayman used to be a very happy fellow in his earlier years, when everything was fine and dandy and nobody was fighting over him yet. But after Turkey and then Russia occupied him, he began to show signs of depression, such as lying on his bed all day doing nothing but eat and becoming insensitive about the events going on outside his house. But the final blow to his already weakened mental state came during the First Chechen War, when he turned bipolar and became the Chechen Republic of Ichkeria. That part of him wanted to kick Russia out of his house and become an independent republic while the other part--the part that sided with Moscow--wanted to end the fighting peacefully and settle his sovereignty on diplomatic terms. Nobody has seen him smile since the Russo-Turkish Wars. Nowadays, nations consider themselves lucky if they saw Sulayman turn his frown into a sort of unsmiling line. He reads the Koran. A lot. He derives guidance from its words and he says that whenever he reads it, he feels that he has left this world behind and has achieved peace. Sulayman breaks down whenever Chechen insurrectionists detonate a bomb within Russia's territory. No one has yet put forth a logical explanation for this. History Early life Sulayman came into existence as early as 125,000 BC, when people went into mountain cave settlements in the Caucasus. He became a region in almost constant battle against foreign rule in the 15th century, and he eventually converted to Islam, largely because Turkey told him that he would support him against Russia if he did that. The Terek Cossack Host secretly established himself in Sulayman's house, for the Cossacks who were resettled from the Volga to the Terek. Caucasian War After Ivan Braginski (Russia) and Ludmilla Shevardnadze (Georgia) signed a treaty in which Ludmilla would be protected by Ivan, he decided to spread his influence into the Caucasus in order to secure communications with Ludmilla. Current resistance to Russia's rule dates back to the late 18th century, when Ivan encroached into areas formerly under Sadik Adnan (Turkey) and Persia. Under the Chechen Mansur Ushurma, who intended to make Sulayman a Transcaucasian Islamic state under shari'a law, they resisted, but was unable to do so. Russian and Soviet rule Chechen rebellion would flare up whenever Russia faced a period of internal instability. Sulayman rebelled during the Russo-Turkish War, the 1905 Russian Revolution, the 1917 Russian Revolution, the Russian Civil War, and Collectivization. Under orders from Ivan, Sulayman was forced to become one with Ingushetia to create the autonomous republic of Chechen-Ingushetia. Sulayman revolted again during the 1940s, at the height of the Second World War in Russia. As punishment, Joseph Stalin ordered Sulayman deported to Kazakhstan (then the Kazakh SSR) and Siberia, and the two of them took care of him. Because of his guerrilla movement, the Soviet defenses in the Caucasus were undermined, and forces that were supposed to support Ivan against Ludwig in Stalingrad were forced to quell this uprising. Sulayman was finally allowed to return to his homeland by Nikita Khrushchev after de-Stalinization. His Russification went on, and mastery of the Russian language was required for him to advance in the Soviet system. Recent events With the impending dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, Sulayman, under his boss Dzhokhar Dudayev, rallied for his reconition as a sovereign nation-state. Ivan, under Boris Yeltsin, refused, stating that Chechnya had never been an independent entity within the Soviet Union, but part of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic; that if Chechnya was allowed to secede, then others like Tatarstan would consider secession too; and that Chechnya was an important hub in Russia's oil infrastructure, and that his independence could jeopardize Ivan's links to power and energy. First Chechen War The First Chechen War occurred between 1994 to 1996, when Ivan's forces attempted to seize control of Chechnya, which had established independence since 1991. Despite overwhelming manpower, weaponry, and air support, Ivan was not able to establish effective control, thanks to Sulayman's guerrillas. The Budyonnovsk crisis discredited him and his guerrillas, however, but the widespread demoralization of Russian forces and a successful Chechen offensive into Groznyy led by Sulayman and Aslan Maskhadov prompted Ivan and Yeltsin to retreat, declare a ceasefire, and sign a peace treaty. Inter-war period Elections took place in January 1997, and Maskhadov was voted President to a five-year term, who sought to maintain Chechen sovereignty while asking Moscow for help in rebuilding Chechnya. During this period, kidnapping became the primary source of income, and by 1998, 176 people were kidnapped, with 90 released. In that year, Groznyy declared a state of emergency, and tensions became clashes between the Chechen National Guard and Islamist militants. Second Chechen War In 1999, the Islamic International Brigade began an unsuccessful incursion into Dagestan's territory, and a series of apartment bombings that killed three hundred Russians were blamed on Sulayman and his separatists. However, others said that it was the work of Ivan's Secret Service, who wanted an excuse for a new military campaign against Chechnya. After a vicious air campaign against Ichkeria, a ground offensive in October began the Second Chechen War. Better organized than the first force, they reestablished control over most regions. Despite this, Sulayman and the Chechens conducted terrorist attacks like seizing a Moscow theater and holding those inside hostage. But in February 2000, when Ivan's forces captured Groznyy, the Ichkerian Republic fell apart, allowing Ivan to install a pro-Russian regime and kill many prominent secession leaders. In April 2009, Ivan pulled out the bulk of his forces in Sulayman's house and ended his counter-terrorism operations. Three months later, Sulayman and separatist leader Akhmed Zakayev called for a stop to armed resistance to the police force starting August 1, 2009. During this time, an unnamed physician diagnosed Sulayman with bipolar disorder and ordered him to attend a Countries in Conflict Anonymous meeting, which was established for nations undergoing civil wars. After two years as a member, he met newcomer Hasna Somaya (Libya) who was ordered to attend after the 2011 Libyan Civil War made her develop multiple personality disorder, and he immediately developed a liking for the girl. They've talked once, but Sulayman can't yet work up the nerve to ask her out. Relationships Republic of Turkey (Sadik Adnan) Main article: Turkey Sulayman remembers little of Turkey except that he was very close to his home, that he was the reason why Russia brought him into his house, and that he became a Muslim because he thought that Sadik would be able to support him against Ivan. Russian Empire/Russian Federation (Ivan Braginski) Main article: Russia Sulayman went through a lot of changes under Ivan, such as becoming one with Ingushetia in the 1920s, being deported to Siberia and Kazakhstan under orders from Joseph Stalin (Russia's boss at the time), and being allowed to return by Nikita Khrushchev (the guy that became Russia's boss after Stalin died). Ivan taught Sulayman the Russian language as part of his Russification policies. Although they were good friends, Ivan always gets hurt when Sulayman's other side (the separatists) reveals itself. Republic of Libya (Hasna Somaya) Main article: Libya Sulayman met Hasna at a Countries in Conflict Anonymous meeting, and the two hit it off well. Hasna endeared Sulayman with her bad side, in which she expressed a desire to "crush Gaddafi into little pieces." At the same time, she had a crush on him because during a psychotic episode, he said that he "wanted to tear Russia's heart out." However, as a devout Muslim, Sulayman doesn't like Hasna's rebellious episodes. He breaks into a sweat when he sees the female body without all the veils and dresses (and not because he likes it). With the death of Gaddafi and the return of democracy through the National Transitional Council, Hasna asked Sulayman to take it easy, to which Sulayman reluctantly agreed. Many nations noticed that the glow surrounding him had vanished after this episode, leading people to conclude that Hasna was the brightest star of his moderen life. Trivia *Sulayman's birthday is listed as January 11, which was the day that the Chechen Republic was created. *Sulayman's first name is the Arabic form of SÜLEYMAN, which is the Turkish form of SOLOMON, which is derived from the Hebrew shalom, which means "peace". Meanwhile, his last name comes from Dzhokhar Dudayev, first president of the Chechen Republic of Ichkeria and a former Soviet Air Force general. This etymology accurately sums up his bipolar personality, as he strives for both peace and war. Category:Male Characters Category:Unrecognized Countries Category:Characters Category:Caucasus Characters Category:Territories Category:Godfrey Raphael Characters